dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
HyunA
Perfil thumb|250px|HyunA *'Nombre:' 현아 / HyunA *'Nombre real:' 김현아 / Kim Hyun Ah *'Apodos: '''Kim Force Hyun A, "Best Aegyo" Hyun A *'Profesión: ' Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Estatura:' 164cm *'Peso: 44kg *'''Signo zodiacal: Géminis *'Agencia:' Cube Entertainment Dramas *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009)'' cameo'' Películas *Midnight FM (2010) cameo Programas de TV *Triple H Detective Agency (KStar Cube TV, 2017) *HyunA’s X19 Gaze (2016) *Hyuna's Free Month (2014) *Show! K music (MBN, 2012) *MNET Director Cut Season 2 (2011) *Dancing With The Stars (2011) *God of Cookery (2011) *Remote Control (SBS, 2011) *Mr. Teacher (2011) *Waving the Korean Flag (2010) *Invincible Youth (2009- 2010) *7 Octaves (2007) *Show! Music Core - MC (2007) *MTV Wonder Girls Season 2 (2007) *MTV Wonder Girls Season 1 (2006- 2007) Anuncios *D'LIVE (2016) *CLRIDE.n (2015-2017) *Tony Moly (2014-2016) *Mystic Fighter (2014) *BBQ Chicken (2013) *Toyota Corolla (2013) *G By Guess (2013) *Chum Churum (2012) *Shoemarker (2012) *FIFA Online 3 (2012) *Samsung (2012) *Lotte Liquor (2012) *Samsung 4tomorrow (2009) *Cyon Bboy Championship (2008) *Crown (2007) Videos Musicales *Jay Park - You Know (feat. Okasian)(2015) *PSY - Gangnam Style (2012) *AJ - Dancing Shoes (2009) *Mighty Mouth - Love Class (2009) *4Tomorrow - Tomorrow (2009) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'Single Promocional' Colaboraciones *HyunA, Jang Hyun Seung, BTOB, Roh Ji Hoon, CLC & PENTAGON - Special Christmas (2016) *Rain - Where Are You Going Oppa? (2014) *MY COLOR - My Color (2013) *Eru - Hurt (2012) *Roh Ji Hoon - Maker (2012) *PSY - Oppa is Just My Style (2012) *S4 - She Is My Girl (Indonesia Ver. (2012) *Heo Young Saeng - LET IT GO (2011) *Lim Jeong Hee - Golden Lady (2011) *Navi - Hello (2011) *Various Artists - Faddy Robot Foundation (2010) *Brave Brothers - Attitude (feat. M , Mabus, Red Roc, Basick) (2009) *Navi - Wasteful Tears (2009) *AJ - First Episode: A New Hero (2009) Premios *'2016 SBS Inkigayo (14/08):' “How's This?” *'2016 Mnet M! Countdown (11/08):' “How's This?” *'2015 17th Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Mejor Interpretación Dance - Solo “Roll Deep” *'2015 Seoul Music Awards:' Mejor Interpretación Dance “Red” *'2014 Golden Disk Awards: '''Digital Bonsang “Red” *'2014 MBC Show Champion (13/08):' “Red” *'2014 MBC Show Champion (06/08):' “Red” *'2013 YinYueTai V-Chart Awards: Mejor Artista Femenina Coreana *'''2012 Mnet 20's Choice Awards: 20's Performance *'2011 13th Mnet Asian Music Awards: '''Mejor Interpretación Dance - Solo! “Bubble Pop!” *'2011 YouTube Korea Awards:' Video musical mas visto "Bubble Pop" *'2010 GaOn Chart:' Most Downloaded Song “Change” Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: Triple H **4Minute (2009-2016) ** Trouble Maker *'Educación: '''Choong Chun Middle School **Korea High School of Music and Arts **Konkuk University (College of Art Culture) *'Aficiones: 'Cocinar, ver películas, personalizar ropa, hacer selcas. *'Color favorito: Amarillo. *'Artistas favoritos:' Beyoncé, The Pussycat Dolls, Rain. *'Especialidad:' Rapear, Poppin ', bailes callejeros, coreografía, canto. *'Fanclub:' A-ing. *Debutó con las Wonder Girls en 2007. *Formo parte del proyecto musical 4tomorrow junto a Han Seung Yun (Kara), Ga In (Brown Eyed Girls) y UEE (After School) para un CF de Samsung. *Tiene un tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo diciendo "My mother is the heart, that keeps me alive". *El 16 de junio de 2016, Cube Entertainment anunció la desintegración de 4Minute, ya que el contrato de las chicas había finalizado días antes y HyunA fue la única miembro que decidió renovarlo. Enlaces *Oficial Daum Fancafe *Canal de YouTube *V LIVE *Instagram *Facebook Galería Kim Hyun A.jpg Kim Hyun A2.jpg Kim Hyun A5.jpg Kim Hyun A3.jpg Kim Hyun A4.jpg Kim Hyun A6.jpg Kim Hyun A7.jpg Kim Hyun A8.jpg Videografía HYUNA 'Bubble Pop!'|Bubble Pop HYUNA - 'CHANGE' (Official Music Video)|Change HYUNA & PSY - Oppa is Just My Style|Oppa is Just My Style (with PSY) HYUNA - 'Ice Cream' (Official Music Video)|Ice Cream HYUNA - My Color|My Color HYUNA - RED|RED HYUNA - Roll Deep (Feat Jung Il Hoon Of BTOB)|Roll Deep (feat. Jung Il Hoon) HYUNA - Roll Deep (Feat Jung Il Hoon Of BTOB) (A Original Ver)|Roll Deep (A+ Original Ver.) (feat. Jung Il Hoon) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Cube Entertainment